


Clinging to Existence

by sahuradrackon



Category: survival - Fandom
Genre: Action, Bloody, Dark, Death, Suicidal Thoughts, Survival, Suspense, Thriller, Trapped, Violence, War, unisex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahuradrackon/pseuds/sahuradrackon
Summary: Larkin is a soldier in trying times. Two island countries have been at war for years without rest. After eliminating the opposing country's leader nothing could prepare Larkin for what happens next...





	Clinging to Existence

Little Author’s Note (Must read in order to understand story)

The Eclakir (also known as the Kirs) are an elite military group that is in the process of taking over the large country of Skayra (an island in which the story takes place)

The Khercis is a rebellion army in which the main character is a part of, originating from the neighboring island country of Iesha (island right next to Skayra).

Also, before u move on, I am not going to be posting more chapters unless there is some convincing. This is mainly because I wrote this story about 4 years ago and I have yet to really even think about it. I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

_________________________________________________________________________

The Eclakir’s leader was killed, all of us thought it was done but it was far from over. We received orders from command that we needed to get everyone off Skayra. At one moment we thought we were going to be able to get everyone safely off the island. But then we were overrun. 

"Kalmin, we need to get out of this war zone!" I yelled at my buddy while firing at the advancing forces.

"Roger that." Came the reply as he sprinted toward cover. I fired at the enemy lines to give him some cover. And turned just in time to see bullets riddle his legs and back, nothing but adrenaline kept him from falling to the ground. I turned back to the Kirs and fired, then retreated to where my friend was. I motioned for towards a hole in the wall signaling to get out of the building we were in and grabbed my last frag.

Wishing Kalmin luck, I threw the frag at the enemy's lines. Causing Kirs to scatter and shrapnel to fly. Then I turned and ran towards a hole in the wall. Bullets sliced the air above me, slamming into the cement beneath and the rafters above. My grip on my gun tightened as an enemy grenade landed at my feet. Not bothering to throw it back, I took cover behind a concrete pillar near the hole in the wall. I heard the ping of the shards as they punched into the railing and ceiling of the building. Too close. I then ran to the hole and jumped into the other side where Kalmin waited with blood pouring off of his wounds. Against all odds we both managed to make it out of the war zone.

With a couple of deep breaths we started to run away from the building, leaving all of our dead comrades. We retreated until we had made sure we had lost the Kirs.

"I'm glad you made it out Larkin. Man what a mess," Kalmin complained as we walked into a alleyway. I just nodded and he opened his mouth to say something else but was stopped when Captain Hagan’s voice came over the secure line we had set up.

"We need everyone to evacuate towards the command posts near the river." We gave each other a doubtful look and I shook my head, it was suicide. We stood there for a few seconds debating on what to do. Then I saw a laser land on Kalmin’s head. I barely had time to do anything before I heard the shot. My eyes widened as bits of skull and brain splattered my clothes and face. I lifted my gun and shot at the Kir, instant headshot. Karma. Breathing heavily, I ran to Kalmin’s dead body and stared at what used to be my friend.

After a minute of silence, I whispered "I am sorry. You were my friend, even in the hard times when I had no one there for me. I am sorry I can’t give you a proper burial." Then I grabbed ammunition and a medkit from his corpse. I whirled around at the sound of footsteps drawing closer, I cursed at my ignorance. The gunshots would have attracted Kirs, I took one last look back at Kalmin, then I ran.

After a couple of minutes of zig zagging past patrols of Kir searching for survivors, I made it to a different part of the city. I turned around quickly as the sounds of talking drifted down the small road I was walking down, coming closer. I looked around frantically and spotted a pipe on the side of a half collapsed building. I ran over to it and grabbed onto it and hissed in pain, the pipe was burning! The smell of burned flesh filled the air, I was starting to wish that I was dead. The voices were getting closer and I grit my teeth and shimmied up the pipe hoping that they would pass. Then abruptly the pipe stopped I glanced around and saw another pipe near the one I was on. I stopped when I heard my spare knife fall on the ground, I cursed. Closing my eyes, I silently prayed that no one heard that . My hopes diminished when I heard footsteps and two Eclakir soldiers came into view. They were underneath where I was at and one bent to pick up the knife. They started to check inside each building taking their time. By now, my arms were screaming from exertion, and my hands were losing feeling but I still clung onto the pipe. Knowing that if I made one mistake it would take my life.

After what took minutes, the soldiers rushed off to go somewhere else. I reached over and grabbed the other pipe. Exhaling slowly and unevenly at the close call, I painfully started to hoist myself up the building. When I finally reached the top of the building, I looked down with shaking hands. My hands were bright red and bits of skin were flaking off of my palms. They shook ever so slightly when my hands would twinge in pain. I took out the first aid kit I borrowed from my old buddy and took out a roll of gauze. I carefully wrapped it around the raw skin picking the kit back up when I finished. Then I sat down with my back to a AC unit.

Setting my gun next to me I turned on my coms. The coms were a mess, orders were being shouted through the line, soon cries of dying men came through as they were overwhelmed by Eclakir forces. Desperate generals ordered all of the command ships to depart to Iesha. Eclakir warships were on the horizon and were picking off our forces one by one.

I stood up and grabbed my gun, which was laying next to me with a jolt of pain tingling through my hands. Suddenly, the Captain's voice came on the coms, "This is Captain Hagan contacting all surviving personnel. Retreat to emergency fallback locations. I repeat. Emergency niner-oh-echo is in effect." I looked in the direction of the rainforest and sighed. It was all the way across the city. I caught a glimpse of multiple Khercis vehicles departing, heading in the direction of the forest.

Sliding down the burning pipe, I dropped down to ground level. I peered around the the slowly darkening deserted road, no sign of the Eclakir anywhere. I quickly walked over to a intersection in the road, and peered around the corner of the nearest building. There was a giant clearing full of Kir tanks and soldiers. The clearing looked like someone had took a sledgehammer to it. The buildings were on the brink of collapse, and bodies: both Khercis and Eclakir littered the ground. If I fought them, it would be suicide, and if I managed to survive the encounter, reinforcements would arrive and I would be as good as dead. So I had to climb up a building again. I looked at the building next to me and grimaced. But I had no choice, I grabbed onto a ledge of a window, broken glass digging into the palms of my hands sending jolts of pain up and around my arms with each movement. I ignored the pain focusing on scaling up the wall, grabbing ledges, and swinging up to platforms. Soon enough, I made it to the top of the building. Part of the roof was demolished due to a explosion and the rest of the roof seemed very unstable. I slowly eased myself across the building, praying that the roof would hold.

It was a tedious job, but I was able to arrive at the other side of the building. I looked over to the next building, the gap was about three meters long. Taking a deep breath I launched myself off the building that I was on. I hit the other side with a small thump and I tucked my body into a summersault effectively spreading the force evenly along my body.

The fact I had crossed the gap was a surprise to me. But then again I didn't go through a military training school for nothing. Reorienting myself I looked around, regaining my bearings. In some ways, this roof was worse, with only a small part of the roof actually attached to the building. I inched across the small section of the building and breathed a sigh of relief once I reached the other side of the building. Looking down, I noticed a large bridge over a dry canal. The bridge was being actively patrolled. Eclakir War Dogs were being walked along the destroyed buildings, some alerting their masters that there was something in the rubble. Most of them were dead bodies of my fellow soldiers. The wind was blowing towards me which was a mixed blessing, but I knew if the wind shifted, it was over. I climbed down the building into the canal. The canal acted as a air tunnel, making my clothing whip around my body. I walked until the sun dipped below the horizon, and stopped when there was a branch in the canal. The one on the left headed towards the east side of the city, which is where I need to go to get to the fall back locations.

The sky was painted in golds and reds, it was beautiful. The breathtaking sight almost making me smile if not for my current situation. I had reached the end of the canal arriving at some steps that led up to a plaza. Walking up them and through the plaza, I found a small alcove at the foot of a building. Pushing my way inside the hole, I quickly checked to see if there were any signs of life. There were none. I settled down on the hard cold floor and looked at what I had with me. A compass, about forty bullets, a first aid kit, a gun, and a knife. I took out my water flask and looked at how much water I had, it was half full. If I rationed it correctly I should have enough to last me awhile. Then I took a small sip, just to wet my throat which was sandpaper dry. Putting the flask down I stared at the wall, my mind blank with exhaustion. My hands started to sting and itch causing me to jolt from my fatigue I peered down at the bandages and sighed. The glass from earlier had cut through the bandages and blood flowed down my arm. I replaced the bandages with clean ones and gathered the rest of my supplies, putting them away.

Pulling my helmet off my head I decided to take off the com that was attached to it. Because who knows if the Eclakirs were tracking or monitoring any of the signals. I managed to get the device off and I threw it on the ground and crushing it with my foot, sending shards scattering across the floor of the building.

I sat there for awhile longer, until deciding to take a small nap, to rid me of my exhaustion. Drifting off, I kept on tossing and turning until I fell into an uneasy rest. I startled awake when I heard something. It was dark out and I stumbled blindly hitting a wall. Grabbing onto the wall I waited for me eyes to adjust to the darkness. I peered out of the alcove. There were Kirs crowded around something that I couldn't see from here. I furrowed my eyebrows but shrugged it off, I wasn’t safe here standing in this building. 

I peered at the Eclakir, steadily getting closer and froze when I heard a low growl next to my ear. I slowly turned to find myself face to face with a Eclakir War Dog.  
It's armor glinted in what little light was shining and it sinewy muscles rippled. It had a leash clipped onto it and I looked up from the dog to its owner pointing a gun at my head. I continued to stare at the Kir until he said "Get up, hand over your weapons." Panic flooded through my mind but I did what I was told. I was confused, I expected to be shot then and there.

The Kir pulled out a knife and pointed it at my back. I stumbled when he pushed me forward. He led me over to the other Eclakir soldiers. He spoke briefly in Skayran, knowing a few words I listened in, "... enemy soldier … do." Craning my neck, I caught a glimpse of what they were doing. There was a large hole in the ground and they were collecting something that looked like liquid magma. 

They gave me a look before one of the Kir soldiers spoke. I listened intently, "Bring … others." He nodded and pushed me away from the group and we headed down an abandoned street, the dog growling and snapping at my heels. I glanced back at his knife and my weapons that he grabbed from me. 

Reaching over, I seized his wrist and twisted until his grip on the knife loosened. Taking this opportunity, I clutched his knife and plunged it into the dog's forehead. The Kir was cursing, his wrist hanging limply by his side his other hand forgetting my gun he had in his possession he reached toward his gun hanging loosely around his neck. I snatched my gun and I shot the soldier. Grasping my knife from his body, I ran fearing that enemy soldiers had heard the struggle.

The sky was getting lighter as I jogged in between buildings. I stopped short in the middle of a clearing when I heard shouting. I looked down the passage and saw some Eclakir searching for what I guessed were probably survivors. Each one searched through rubble and looked in gaps. I needed to pass the clearing to reach the forest and the sanctuary within. 

I ducked back against the wall when I saw a Kir looking in my direction. Then I peered at the soldiers again, rushing out of my hiding place when they weren't looking. There was a back street next to the clearing that I just slipped past and I started to walk down it. I wasn't paying attention to the back street I was in, and didn't notice that part of it connected to the clearing I just passed. I stopped short when I heard yells of " ... survivor…!"

I looked over at the Kirs like a deer in the headlights and started to run when I heard the first shots. Bullets flew only inches away from me, striking plaster and concrete. My body jolted as a bullet hit my shoulder but I kept on running. Taking a few turns and ducking into a building, I ran up the stairs and shut myself in a office. There was a vent in the wall, large enough for me to climb into, I pried the vent cover off with desperate fingers. I heard a crack come from the door as a Kir slammed into it, trying to get in. I pulled the vent cover back up as I heard the door splinter. With bated breath, I started to crawl down the vent.

The vent was small and stuffy and my hands throbbed with each movement. The dried blood and brains from my clothes smeared what used to be a spotless air vent. My blood flowed in a steady trickle and hisses escaped my lips every time I put weight on my left arm. Then the vent made a sudden drop. I slid down the vent a couple of meters until the vent straightened out. I crawled a little further until early sun rays started to filter in through a vent cover further ahead, leading outside.

I stopped near the vent cover and looked at my shoulder. The bullet was still in my shoulder which meant I had to take the bullet out. Amazingly enough, the bullet had just grazed bone and I was really thankful for that. I grimly pulled out a first aid kit and got out bandages, tweezers, a lighter, and a cloth. This is going to hurt. I took off my helmet and pulled some of my clothing down revealing a bullet hole in my shoulder. I reached for the cloth, rolling it up and biting down on it. Relaxing my muscles, I took the tweezers. I tried to steady my hand with no avail. In a few moments I had managed to get the shaking down to a tremble.

Trembling, I placed the tweezers on the wound and felt around for the bullet. I hit something hard and hissed. My hands started to get sweaty and my grip slipped on the bullet. Wiping my hands on my pants I grabbed the bullet and maneuvered it out of my shoulder. At this point I was yelling into the cloth in my mouth. I dropped the bullet on the vent and took a couple of deep breaths. Then I pulled out disinfectant from the first aid kit and poured it on the wound. I grabbed the cloth out of my mouth and wiped the tweezers off. As I went on, the vent seemed to get more cramped and stuffy. I put the cloth back into my mouth and reached for the lighter and lit it. The flames danced at on it, causing the vent to flicker with a warm glow. I then moved the tweezers over the flames until it was red and hot. Then I put the lighter down and cauterized the bullet hole. I was yelling into the cloth again. I set the tweezers down just as my eyes started to droop, I blinked back weariness but ended up falling into a deep sleep. Infinitely grateful that a Kir hadn’t investigated my muffled yelling.

I jolted awake at the sound of a large vehicle driving by. I grabbed my flask of water that was sitting next to me and gulped some of it down. Water dribbled down my chin because of my shaking hands and I wiped it off. Then I grabbed some bandages and wrapped them around my shoulder and forearm, creating some sort of sling. Gathering up all of the supplies that I had used to get the bullet out, I put them back in the first aid kit.

Tears lined my eyes threatening to overflow, why was I trying to survive in the first place? If I just died it would be a lot easier. If there was a heaven, maybe I would join my friends and family there. I looked down at my gun I could end it all here; just another soldier among the thousands slaughtered here. Was there anything worth living for now? My duty to my country for one thing. My eyes widened, Kalmin’s wife and children. They didn’t know of his death someone had to tell them what happened. With new determination I rubbed my face and steeled myself for the journey to come.

Peeking out of the slats in the vent cover I was surprised to find the sun set and two moons brightly illuminating my surroundings. I must have been exhausted to sleep the day away so soundly. Making sure that no one was near, I kicked the vent cover off of the side of the building. It looked like I was at some kind of marketplace. There were signs adorned with the Skayran language and a comfortable glow emitted from the signs. I slowly dropped out of the vent onto the ground below, moving my stiff muscles because of my accommodations.

Then my stomach started to growl and my insides started to feel as though they were getting ripped apart. A grown escaped my lips as I clutched my stomach in pain. After staying in this position for a while, I was able to straighten up and look for food. I scoured through different booths and came upon one that had several different kinds of fruits, most were completely alien to me and I grabbed the only type of fruit that wasn't rotten. It was this green fruit with a really hard skin so I had to cut the skin off with my knife. Below the skin, there were seeds that were a purple color and tasted strangely like a strawberry. I ended up eating the entire thing, and I grabbed a couple more of the fruit for the journey to come. The marketplace was almost eerily quiet as I walked through it. Some lights were flickering and unknown things crawled in the darkness. I fingered my gun, as I heard a vehicle drive by. I don't know what I would do against a lot of Kirs, but I would try my best to stay alive if anyone found me.

As I continued to walk through the market. I found a booth full of what looked like stolen weapons. It was then and there, I knew that this wasn't just a regular market, it was a black market. Suddenly more interested in each stall, I looked through the stalls and found a stall full of many useful information. I shuffled through each blueprint, battle plan, and map. Stopping at a map featuring my home country of Iesha. Looking closely, I saw several things pointed out on it: the palace, and the refinery: a weak point in the shields protecting Iesha from enemy attack. I flipped to another page where it detailed with several images how enemies could easily sneak into the refinery and enter Iesha. In Iesha, enemy troops could easily take out the shield generator protecting the country. Shock coursed through me, who would leave these plans behind for others to find? Either way, this weak point was an issue that needed to be resolved, who knows if the enemy army could try this. I tucked the battle plan into my belt and continued through the market.

Along the way, I couldn't help but think of the plan. The plan troubled me deeply and I knew if I didn't do something about it, it would mean the end of Iesha once the enemies thought of this method, unless they already have something like this planned. Still thinking, I came upon a fork in the street and stopped. I checked my compass, and took the left path. I was getting closer to the river and Khercis vehicles seemingly dotted the horizon. Some were on fire, others were carcasses, and some were smoking. I had yet to find a vehicle that was drivable. Taking out my water bottle, A small trickle came out of it when I tilted it back, barely wetting my throat. When water stopped coming out of the water bottle, my eyes widened. It was empty!

It was then when I spotted a puddle on the base of a building and scooped up the water in my water bottle and drank it slowly. The water was gritty and had a weird aftertaste that made me want to gag. But nevertheless, it was water. I refilled it and screwed the cap back on, and continued on the road until mid day without any trouble.

It was a little after mid day when I had reached the outskirts of the city. Along the way, I noticed that the city had changed into a shantytown. There was no color that adorned the town, just a cream, it seemed to suffocate me. I have no idea how anyone can live here like this. But then again I am used to Iesha-my home island with a wide variety of colors, ranging from reds to blues. The town seemed to be in complete chaos, bricks spilled onto the road and a lot of houses were on fire. Bodies littered the ground and rats ran underfoot. 

After walking a bit more, I decided to spend the day sleeping in this alcove under a residence. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, thinking about the past.

Target arriving in three, two, one. My eyes locked onto the figure of leader in the middle of Eclakir soldiers. Nudging my buddy Kalmin beside me I whispered, "Take the shot." He nodded and adjusted his rifle, breathing in slowly. The gunshot echoed across the walls. I peered out of the building noticing the leader's head disappear in a red spray. Whispering into my coms I stated: "Target neutralized."

I jolted awake and put a hand on my head. It was a while since I dreamt of anything, After thinking for awhile, I decided to check on my burnt hands. I took my gloves off and sucked in a breath. My hands were peeling and on some parts, most of the skin were pulled off leaving flesh in its place. The glass shards that had dug into my skin littered my hands, some of the wounds were red and puffy. Pulling some antiseptic wipes from the first aid kit. I carefully wiped at the cuts ignoring the cuts as they started to sting. The wipes brushed against my palms roughly, causing more skin to peel, red beads of blood broke through the skin and started to run off of my fingers. I grabbed some clean gauze and got to work wrapping them around my hands. Then I started to change out the bandages on my shoulder. Unwrapping it, I was overly satisfied with how the bullet hole had turned out, the injury was sealed shut and I could move my arm around a bit.

After I had finished changing my bandages, I slipped my gloves back on my bandaged hands. All that walking I did yesterday, placed me close enough to the edge of the town, that I could see the jungle. The humidity started to rise the closer I got to it. Then I spotted a Khercis jeep parked at the edge of the foreign rainforest and several footprints trailed from it, leading into the wild. I was relieved that I didn't have to wander around the entire forest to the emergency fall back locations that my fellow soldiers had setup. Following the footprints, I passed different things, there were some plants that looked like bunches of reeds, plants that shot a sort of goo that burned, and large spider critters that would bite and hiss. I learned that these creatures were dangerous the hard way, after getting several spider bites and burns. I was almost to the fall back locations, I would have to bandage them up later.

After following the trail for awhile, I was confused when the tracks stopped. I looked down realizing that I was standing on some kind of rock. Then I heard the running water, I jogged in its direction and found a deep stream that was surrounded by exotic looking plants. I bent over and pulled out my water flask pouring out the gritty water and filling it with the trickling water. Standing up, I gulped down the precious liquid until it ran over my lips and onto my clothing. 

Securing the flask to my belt, I plodded over to the water and waded in scrubbing my clothing, trying to get dried blood and dirt off. The blood stains would probably not get off until I had time to clean them properly. Giving up on the state of my clothing, I proceeded to cross the steam and end up on the other side. My eyes widened as I remembered the battle plans that I had taken from the Black Market. I pulled out said plans, my eyes widened the ink was washed off. 

Securing the now useless plans on my belt I continued on, searching for more footprints and pulled away some plants. There! I had found the continuation of the trail. The sun was nowhere to be seen as clouds covered the horizon in a thick grey blanket. Foreign animal noises filled the air and it started to rain. Soaked to the bone, I wandered through the jungle in the direction the trail was heading blindly. 

I walked around until early sun rays filtered through trees overhead. I shivered and took out one of the fruits I collected earlier. Popping seeds into my mouth and savoring the sweet taste. Finishing the fruit, I took in my surroundings only to deflate as my hopes vanished. I didn't see any signs of a camp or the path I was following earlier. Frantically walking forward I looked around before spotting a large, towering outcropping rock overhanging over the tall trees that surrounded me. Heading towards it, I studied the incline I was going to have to climb it. Reaching up to a niche in the rock I grabbed it. Pulling away hissing, when the craggy rock dug into my hands and my shoulder screamed in pain. I felt blood running down my hands and disregarded it.

Hoisting myself up the rock, ignoring the pain in my hands, I kicked my boots into the rock ascending slowly and carefully. Reaching the top of the rock outcropping, I pulled myself onto the vertical surface my hands numb and my arms ached. Straightening up I gazed around the jungle searching for signs of human life. Spotting multiple trails heading towards one location about north east in the jungle I decided to head there. Sitting down, I pulled off my gloves and inspected the bandages covering my hands. They were bleeding through in some areas so I decided to change out the bandages. Pulling out the small first aid kit, I unwound the bandages looking at my hands. Pus was oozing out in small cuts on my skin and blood trickled out of deep burns. My hands were infected, if they weren't treated soon it probably would have to be amputated. Looking into the first aid kit I found the bandages and picked them up. I was almost out.

Deciding that instead of using the bandages for my hands, my burns from the plants and spider bites were more important. So I used the last of the bandages to wind around the more serious injuries using the last of the gauze. Walking to the edge of the outcropping, I swung down onto the side of the rock placing my feet on small ledges. Panting from exertion I searched for a couple of hand holds deciding on a wide ledge a desk length away from me with room for both hands. Jumping over the ledge I grabbed onto the ledge only to meet air. My eyes widened, and I was falling.

My body hit the ground with a sickening thump. Pain flared across my body, and I just laid still on the jungle floor. Moving slowly I got up on my feet only to have pain erupt inside my head. My vision grew blurry I bent over and threw up. Retching into the ground I grabbed my water and took a sip. Reaching up I felt my head and dropped my hand now sticky with blood. My vision swam and I felt like throwing up again. I tried walking only to stumble into a tree. Holding onto it, I was determined to keep going. One step. At a time. For my friend, and for Iesha.

The first signs of a camp started to appear as well beaten down trails snaked left and right. I stumbled along the paths and threw up bile into some of the plants surrounding the path. I leaned up against a tree as my vision tipped. But pushed off of it, determined to keep on going. My vision blurred more and I saw a crate in front of me. 'Please tell me I made it' I chanted in my head as I clutched onto it. Continuing forward I stumbled and fell my vision blackening. Crawling forward I kept on going my mind only on moving forward. I looked up as my vision blackened. Seeing a shape moving ahead of me I crawled forward, strength leaving my body. I… I have to survive… My vision blurred, and my eyes closed.


End file.
